1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to ventilated shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes worn by athletes engaged in strenuous activities such as wrestling are generally ankle length and have a strong construction to withstand the twisting forces and pressures during such activities.
Prior art wrestling shoes are constructed to provide maximum strength characteristics and therefore are not provided with ventilating means since ventilating means diminishes the integrity of the shoe and therefore, the strength. Accordingly, the athlete is rendered very uncomfortable due to the heat to which his feet are subjected.
Though there are ventilated shoes in the prior art, such shoes are not subjected to the extreme pressures that wrestler's shoes are subjected to and are merely incorporated in the shoe as a part of an aesthetic design.